Quelques années plus tard
by miss-sunny
Summary: Suspendu je n'aime plus cette histoire! Harry et Ginny sont seuls dans une caverne depuis un certain moment, comment en sont ils arrivés jusque là? Une histoire toute en flashback jusqu'à...
1. Chapter 1

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout est à J K Rowling TT sauf l'histoire qui est de mwa.

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

C'est ma première fic donc j'ai un peu le trac --' si c'est trop nul faut me le dire ! Et aussi ça prend quand même longtemps pour écrire ça et les Rewiews ça fait super plaisir. Svp prenez 2 min pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Voila, l'histoire doit être un peu bidon comme ca, mais si vous le lisé avec une petite musique triste par derriere: U-turn Aaron, peut etre allez vous être un peu plus touché...

"- Harry, Harry ça va? " ! Il adressa un grand sourire à Ginny, qui était son seul réconfort . Ils étaient tous les deux dans cette caverne depuis une semaine, et toutes les nuits, il faisait ce cauchemard:

"Beaucoup d'évenements se préparent Harry, et toi seul est le maître de la déstiné du monde des sorciers!" Sirius apparaissait étant poursuivi par lui-même en chien..." Et comme à chaque fois Ginny le réveillait et le réconfortait.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient là, grelottant et se servant d'une formule magique qui leur fournissait de l'eau à volonté, mais la nourriture n'était plus en grande quantité . Le commencement de cette histoire est loin, mais ce jour fut assez marquant pour qu'Harry s'en souvienne.

_**Flash-back:**_

**"-Harry Potter, voulez vous prendre Ginny Weasley pour épouse? **

**- Oui! **

**- Je vous déclare unis pour la vie, pour le meilleure et pour le pire..."**

**Le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais sans doute le pire... Après le cocktail où tous leurs amis, dont Hermione et Ron, étaient présents, Mr. et la nouvelle Mrs. Potter s'en allèrent pour leur voyage de noce à Gendestimado,l'île paradisiaque du monde des sorciers. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry ne pensait plus à _celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, _oui, car il l'avait détruit deux années auparavent. Harry avait tout préparé. Ils étaient devant la voiture, lorsque...**

"-Ginny, ils n'arriveront jamais, non jamais"... Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et tout deux pleuraient, ils étaient à bout de force.

**-"Ginny!! Reviens!!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ginnyyy!!!!!! " Elle partait, pleurait et comme dans les films, la pluie tombait laissant ses larmes se melanger aux gouttes d'eau . Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, elle avait atteint son but, ca y est elle s'appellait Mrs. Potter, son rêve depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu Harry. Mais maintenant elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas simplement placé une étiquette "_mon idéal"_ en voyant ce jeune homme parfait? En effet, au lieu d'être heureuse Ginny avait juste assouvie une envie, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus s'appeller Ginny Potter... Elle s'accrochait à l'idée qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé un sentiment fort, celui qu'elle imaginait. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et le mal était fait, partir le jour du voyage de noce, c'était le mal...**

-"Harry, je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait et je me rends compte maintenant que..."

**Lui était resté hébété devant la voiture, il ne pleurait pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à ses longs cheveux roux trempés , elle leva de grands yeux tristes... Il ne pensait pas, il ne savait pas quoi penser... Les invités regardaient la scène sans comprendre. et là Ginny partit en courant, sa longue robe trainant dans la boue... Hermione et Ronald essayèrent de lui courir après, mais le tant de réaction avait été trop long. Harry restait sous la pluie, ses cheveux dégoulinaient et d'un coup il disparût, tous savient qu'il avait transplané, mais où?**

**Ron regarda Hermione: " Eh bah dis donc... Pour un beau mariage s'est un beau mariage..." Mais Hermione n'appreciant pas cette ironie se mit à pleurer... Elle qui au fond avait toujours aimé Harry se disait que si il l'avait choisie, elle , elle ne l'aurait pas laisser tomber le jour de son mariage**

**-"On dirait que Potter a quelques problemes!" Tous reconnaissairent la voix, mais personne ne voulût se retourner.**

**-"Tu arrives toujours aux bons moment Malefoy, dommage qu'au dernier moment tu aies dénoncé Voldemort, sinon j'aurais eu un prétexte pour te tuer!!!!**

**-Toi le petit roux, tais toi! Et réconfortes ton amie, tu ne vois aps qu'elle souffre?"**

**Ron ne répondit pas, il gardait la bouche ouverte, Hermione regarda Malefoy sous cette pluie, il était presque beau, ou bien même plutôt il était beau, oui ses cheveux avaient foncés et étaient presque bruns, ses yeux marrons fixaient avec une intensité surprenante et son nez droit donnait un air de perfection à son visage. Drago prit Hermione par la taille et elle, étrangement, se laissa faire et laissât courir ses larmes sur la peau douce de Malefoy. **

**Le reste de la journée passa tristement Mr. et Mrs. Weasley attendant des nouvelles de Ginny, les autres se lamantants...**

La suite ne tardera pas trop...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila la suite, ah oui je tiens à préciser que lorsque l'écriture est en gras c pour les flashs back! ( dedik a juju, ou moony, ou missbady(sur le site) ou encore PRISME!) **

-" Harry je t'aime vraiment..."

Cette phrase il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps, déjà presque 5 ans... Harry avait maintenant la trentaine. Les cheveux toujours en broussaille, bien qu'un peu moins nombreux, ses yeux verts avaient une lueur de désespoir et ses traits qui étaient ceux d'un homme ayant eu beaucoup de soucis, donnait beaucoup de traits charmants à son visage.

**-" Viens Hermione, partons!! -Ron empoignait Hermione, la contraignant à lâcher Malefoy...- Je ne te comprends plus... **

**- Ron, il faut te faire à l'idée que je suis une femme, une femme ayant besoin d'affection , d'affection masculine. **

**Ron prît cette phrase pour une invitation et essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle s'éloigna de lui, le regarda: **

**- Ron, je t'adore mais comme un ami, simplement comme un ami, d'ailleurs tu te souviens qu'entre nous ça n'avait pas marché, nos caractères sont trop différents.. **

**Voila que cette journée qui devait être un beau jour ne fût que le début d'un grand désastre de la vie sentimale de tous... **

**Harry avait transplané devant sa maison, la maison de l'ordre du phœnix, la maison de Sirius, sa maison... Celle où il aurait du arriver dans quelques jours après avoir passé une semaine magnifique en compagnie de sa femme. Il ouvrit la porte et fut prit d'une rage horrible, il prit un parapluie qui était dans l'entrée et se mit à détruire les tableaux les chaises et certains meubles... **

**Ginny n'osait pas donner de nouvelles, elle avait peur de tous, ils allaient la détester, mais elle savait qu'elle le méritait, elle Ginny Potter... Elle était là devant la maison de son enfance, où plus personne n'habitait depuis la mort de Percy.**

**( _Quelques jours plus tard, toujours dans le flash-back, devant la maison nommée, "serpent changé.")_ **

**Hermione y était, l'endroit où IL lui avait dit de la rejoindre... Mais elle hésitait à rester.L'allée qui s'ouvrait devant elle menait à un manoir magnifique et lui était là, arrivant en courant.**

**-" Bonjour Hermione! **

**- Draco!!! **

**-As tu des nouvelles des heureux mariés? **

**- Je n'apprécie pas ce genre d'humour... **

**-Excuse moi je suis nerveux, je n'invite pas souvent des personnes dans ma maison, tu sais que depuis ma trahison, j'ai la peur au ventre.. **

**- Je voulais te dire... Tu as été très courageux de renoncer au dernier moment, comment se fait-il qu'_ils_ n'aient pas trouvé là où tu vis? **

**- Merci. J'ai trouvé dans un vieux grimoire de mon père une formule, la même que celle qui protège Poudlard, seuls ceux à qui j'ai dit où me trouver, me trouveront.. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venue, nous sommes seuls, il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi ici. **

**- J'ai confiance en toi." **

**Cette simple phrase, signifiait beaucoup pour lui, il lui adressa un grand sourire et ria fortement. Ses traits détendus, la bouche laissant apparaître une rangée de dents blanches et ses yeux pétillant de malice lui donnait un air irrésistible. Sa chemise blanche laissait voir qu'il avait une musculature parfaite. Hermione tomba sous le charme... Ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux et restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes..**

**-" Rentrons, il commence à faire froid."**

**Sa maison était magnifique et vraiment du goût d'Hermione. L'entrée était un grand halle, d'où partaient deux immenses escaliers s'entrelacants, le mur était couleur bois et le carrelage était blanc. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas , Draco la prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.**

**-" Draco, je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il?"**

**Il l'embrassa,elle partit en courant après s'être laissé faire. Ron, Malefoy? Elle aussi était perdu dans ses sentiments.**

Voilà mes chapitres sont très courts, mais je voulas publier la suite, je publierai peu mais plus souvent. Bisous et merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histire, et même parfois de laisser un review. ( Daccord pour l'instant je n'en ai que 2, amis c'est déjà ça, XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**_De retour, et oui désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite ( là je fais genre j'ai pleins de fans...) Donc voila, c'était un manque d'inspiration, mais là, l'histoire est bien en place dans ma tête..._**

**_PS:N'oubliez pas, je ne pratique pas l'occulmancie, alors appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas a gauche! XD Merci..._**

**_PPS: POur ceux qui ont oubliés, en gras, le flash backs, avant que Harry et GInny soient dans cette caverne..._**

**_PPPS: Changement de rating, mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre.._**

* * *

**Draco était assis sur un fauteuil de velours rouge, un verre de whyski pur feu à la main et souriait de satisfaction: " Je n'y crois pas! Elle a vraiment cru que je l'aimais?! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile, elle est naïve, très naïve..." **

**Il se leva se déshabilla, prit un vieux caleçon qui lui servait de pyjama, s'allongea dans son lit et lentement ses pensées devinrent flous; il s'endormit.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harry se réveilla en sursaut, cette potion de sommeil sans rêves lui avait fait du bien. Ne pas penser à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, ne pas penser à ELLE... Il se leva, enfila une robe de sorcier, et transplana jusqu'à chez elle... Il avait décidé d'aller lui parler.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hermione vivait un rêve, elle qui n'avait jamais été une fille qui faisait tourner les têtes dans les rues avaient aujourd'hui deux courtisans... Un était son ami et elle était sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais l'autre était mystérieux et magnifique.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ginny se fit réveillée par une main douce mais ferme qui se posa sur son épaule:**

**-"Tu n'es jamais chez toi, la nuit est le seul moment où je peux te trouver...**

**- Tu m'as fait peur..."**

**Harry ne se souvenait pas que la voix de Ginny était si envoutante et là, en voyant son visage si apaisé, il sû qu'il l'aimait, quoi qu'elle lui fasse, il l'aimerait toujours...**

**-"Je pense que nous devons parler...**

**- C'est ce que je crois, je suis désolé de ne pas... enfin de.. Mais...**

**- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris...**

**- Non tu ne peux pas comprendre...**

**- Je sais que tu devais avoir peur, un engagement pour la vie, c'est normal que tu te sois posée des questions...**

**- Ce n'est pas ça...**

**- Et en plus te marier à moi, avais tu peur qu'avec ma popularité je n'aille voir que des autres filles?**

**- Ecoutes moi!**

**- La célébrité te faisait peur?**

**- T'es vraiment un salaud! Tu ne pense pas que j'ai pu me poser des questions sur l'amour, sur autre chose que tu popularité!!! Mais non, ca ne te viens pas à l'esprit !Ta tête serait-elle trop grosse, ton esprit n'aurait'il pas assez de place?**

**- Gin.."**

**Elle avait transplané. **

**" Putain! Je suis con, et moi qui pensait qu'elle m'aimerait mieux comme ca!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-" Hermi, s'il te plaît, ne parle à personne de notre relation, ce serait dangereux pour nous deux..**

**- Penses tu que j'ai de quoi me vanter? Avoir une relation avec l'homme le plus beau du monde, avec le prince des serpentards?" Riat elle en faisant un sourire provoquant.**

**"Elle pense vraiment que je l'aime cette débile!! Elle était peut-être intelligente en cours, mais elle a un Q.I d'une vache réincarnée..."**

* * *

Voila... alors? Réactions?


	4. Chapter 4

_Oulalala, je me rends compte que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic !!!_

_Il était temps ! Et bien voilà. Pour votre plus grand ( ? ) bonheur ( ?) le chapitre 4 !_

_Je rappelle encore une fois que le gras est pour les flashs backs !_

* * *

**-Hermione tu nous met en danger !**

**-Ron ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me faire de reproches si je te disais ce qui se passait ! J'étais sûr que je n'aurais jamais du te le dire !!!**

**-Excuse moi Mimi mais,**

**-Ne m'appelles pas Mimi !!!!**

**-Oui excuse moi Hermione, mais comprends moi ! Je t'aime et voilà que tu pars avec un traître ! Un espèce de …**

**-De ? Je te rappelle que lui nous a sauvé en dénonçant le Lord et que lors du moment de la capture il n'a pas prétexté une maladie qui allait le tuer !**

**-Ce n'était pas un prétexte ! J'ai vraiment failli mourir, j'ai juste eu la chance que Ginny me trouve un antidote !**

**Le nom de Ginny apaisa la conversation.**

"- Ginny! Ne bouge pas! J'entends du bruit! Qui est-ce? "

**"-As tu des nouvelles d'elle ou de Harry ?**

**-Tu sais bien que ma sœur ne se montre plus et que Harry refuse tout contact avec une figure pouvant lui rappeler Gin."**

**Des larmes glissaient le long des joues d'Hermione :**

**"-Comment ça aurait été ?**

**-Si l'on s'était marié ? Si tu ne m'avais pas refusé ma demande ?"**

**Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle voulût reprendre la parole mais elle fût interrompu par un vol de hibou.**

**-Hedwige !!**

**Elle prit le rouleau enroulé à la patte de la bête et lut à haute voix :**

**« Ma colère est terrible, dans quatre jours elle ne sera plus. Celle que tu aimes disparaîtra pour ne plus revenir. Si la confiance d'un des tiens envers moi n'avait pas été aveugle, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.**

**J'ai une terrible soif de vengeance ! Trouves la ! Sers toi de ce lien qui vous unit !**

**Viens ! C'est sa vie contre la tienne ! »**

**Le fils du survivant**

**Etait gribouillé en dessous d'une main tremblante :**

**« Je pars, je sens qu'elle est vraiment en danger ! Je tiens à vous . Harry… »**

**Ron bouillonnait de colère et fulminait en regardant Hermione.**

**« - C'est de ta faute ! Tu es celle qui a eu une confiance aveugle en un des leurs !!**

**-Il faut que nous partions mais je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose »**

**Elle disparût pour se rendre dans la maison de son amant .**

**-Draco ! Ouvre moi !!! Il le faut ! Tu dois !**

**Elle pleurait. Elle tenait de ses deux mains la grille de fer qui la séparait de son bien-aimé et puis s'effondra, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle devait croire.**

**Il l'avait dupé, trompé, trahi…**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**Il apparût dans un vieux caleçon .**

**-Ce n'est pas toi !!! IL avait tort ! Je le savais ! Draco je t'aime !**

**Elle pleurait, criait et riait. Draco laissa transparaître de l'étonnement et s'approcha d'elle. Il la releva et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.**

**Ce fût le baiser le plus tendre qu'elle reçut de sa vie. Elle trembla de tout son corps et était épouvantée de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.**

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé. Je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite mais comme je suis presque en vacances ca ne va pas trop tardé._

_Je préfère quand même avancé mon autre fic: Qui n'a jamais rêvé . Enfin en bref n'hésitez surtout pas d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeuil et voir même de me laisser un ptit review. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ca motive énormément!_

_Bisous à tous_


	5. Chapter 5

♀Voila, j'ai essayé de me depecher alors j'espere que ca vous plaira. Je remercie énormément les reviewers de mes 2 fics! Vous savez pas à quel point ca m'a fait plaisir! Bon je ne me plais pas trop à écrire cette fic et je suis consciente que ce scénario est vraiment nul. Si vous voulez une meilleure image de moi allez voir mon autre fic... lol ♀

♫ Je rappelle encore une fois que les moments en gras sont des flash-backs avant que Harry et Ginny ne soient dans la caverne. ♫

* * *

Harry et Ginny échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser d'amour, d'amour vrai.

Ils avaient peur, tous les deux étants énormément affaiblis par toutes ces batailles, ces fuites, ces cachettes… Ils savaient tous les deux que si les pas approchants étaient ceux d'ennemis ils n'auraient plus le courage de combattre et mourraient sans aucune résistance mais en étant heureux, car ils sauraient qu'ils s'aimaient.

**Hermione passa une nuit merveilleuse en compagnie de Draco. Il lui fit sentir qu'il l'aimait.**

**Ron attendait en se morfondant dans sa chambre le retour d'Hermione. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas être longue, elle voulait juste vérifier une chose. Lui était-il arrivé quelquechose ?**

* * *

**Harry la cherchait il sentait dans son coeur qu'elle était en danger. Il sentait qu'en se dirigeant vers le Nord il la trouverait. Il pourrait errer durant des heures rien ne l'arrêterait . Le froid pénétrait dans ses entrailles, le vent sifflait tellement violemment que Harry crût en devenir sourd. Son balai n'étant plus tout nouveau tremblait et semblait se faire emporter à chaque nouvelle bourasque.**

* * *

**Draco regardait Hermione avec des yeux moqueurs. Il se fichait d'elle, cela le faisait rire. Elle s'était donné à lui sans hésitation. Bientôt elle saurait. Elle saurait tout de lui. Elle saurait qui il était. Elle saurait qu'il n'était qu'un être infâme. Elle saurait qu'il ne pouvit pas éprouver de sentiments. Elle saurait donc tout ça?**

**Draco se renforgna. Effectivement il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments. En était-il sûr?**

**Elle était si jolie,surtout lorsqu'elle ouvrait un oeuil et rougissait de plaisir en apercevant Draco.**

* * *

**Ginny avait peur, elle était enfermée dans ce cachot depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle ne pouvait que rester debout. Elle devait être dans une ancienne étroite cheminée rebouchée de tous les côtés.**

**Elle avait bien sûr essayer de transplaner, mais elle ne pouvait se déplacer ne serait-ce que d'un doigt de pieds. La cellule avait du subir un sort anti-transplanage.**

* * *

**- "Hermione, je dois te parler.**

**- Ta voix est tellement belle que je n'aurais aucun problème, même s'il me fallait t'écouter pendant des heures, sourit la brune.**

**- C'est grave, c'est très grave... Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. "**

**A ces mots, Hermione se releva et s'assit en tailleur en se couvrant du drap de soie léger:**

**- " Que veux tu dire par la?"**

**Draco, baissa la tête et lui répondit honteux.**

* * *

**Le survivant était arrivé devant un manoir somptueux. Un parc immense, de plusieurs centaines d'hectares, s'étendait devant une maison de pierres blanches. Une inscription était inscrite sur la grille mais Harry n'eût que le temps d'entre-apercevoir le mot "serpent". Deux hommes s'approchaient de lui...**

* * *

Harry et Ginny pouvaient maintenant apercevoir la lueur des baguettes et les ombres de certaines silhouettes.

* * *

Beurk! J'ai tellement détester écrire cette histoire que je pense la laisser en suspend. Je verrais si j'ai une inspiration soudaine pour remonter le niveau de l'histoire mais je n'en suis vraiment pas fière. Si je la continue ce serait juste histoire de ne pas laisser une tâche incomplète.

Je vous laisse et je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir cette fic.


End file.
